Hilang
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mugi sakit, Mio depresi. Pada akhirnya, yang mereka butuhkan hanya saling bercerita


**Disclaimer:** K-ON! © Kakifly. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Mugi sakit, Mio depresi. Pada akhirnya, yang mereka butuhkan hanya saling bercerita.

 **Hilang** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Mugi menghela napas panjang, lalu berusaha menghembuskannya. Bernapas panjang lagi, menghembuskannya lagi. Bernapas panjang lagi, lalu—

"HACCHIII!"

Ia menarik tisu yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya lalu buru-buru menyeka hidungnya yang sudah dipenuhi lendir dengan benda putih berserat tersebut. Mugi mendesah panjang. Ini sudah hari ketiganya berada di atas ranjang, dan sesuai pesan kedua orang tuanya, dia tidak boleh turun dari ranjang kecuali untuk ke toilet atau mengambil minum.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh belajar dan pergi ke sekolah!" pesan kedua orang tuanya dengan nada lebih keras dari biasanya sebelum mereka meninggalkan rumah menuju Finlandia kemarin sore. Lagi-lagi Mugi mendesah. Dia tidak suka merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini. Kehidupannya ada di SMA Sakuragaoka, kehidupannya ada di ruang musik, kehidupannya adalah bersama Houkago Tea Time.

"Ojou-sama?" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

Mugi menoleh dengan wajah pucatnya. "Ah, masuk saja, Sumire-chan."

Gadis berambut pirang yang tadi disebut Mugi sebagai Sumire mengangguk lalu menghampiri ranjang Mugi. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mugi mengangkat kepalanya. "Siapa?"

"Saya juga tidak kenal," jawab Sumire jujur. "Dia bilang, dia teman sekolah Anda."

Mugi mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menahan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba melanda kepalanya. "Ingat ciri-ciri orangnya?"

Sumire ikut mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau tidak salah, rambutnya hitam panjang dan badannya tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan." Sumire mengerjap satu kali. "Wajahnya mirip dengan Anda, Ojou-sama."

Mata Mugi sontak berbinar. "Suruh dia masuk saja."

Sumire mengangguk, membungkuk sedikit, lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Mugi sementara si empunya kamar hanya tertawa-tawa sendiri. Tiba-tiba Mugi merasa sehat, tidak ada rasa sakit baik dalam kepalanya maupun dalam badannya.

"HACCHIII!"

Oke, dia masih harus banyak istirahat.

.

" _Minna_! Ada teh dan kue apa hari ini?" tanya Sawako sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia sambil menatap murid-muridnya yang sedang duduk dengan wajah lesu. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menyiapkan teh? Mugi-chan mana?"

"Sensei!" sentak Mio dengan wajah setengah marah. "Mugi sudah tiga hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit! Dan Sensei masih tega meminta teh kepadanya?"

Wajah Sawako mendadak suram. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke atas meja. "Habis bagaimana... tanpa teh dan kue Mugi-chan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku di bawah ..."

"Bukankah kerjaanmu hanya membuat kostum aneh-aneh?" tanya Ritsu dengan suara pelan dan wajah cueknya yang biasa.

"Kau bilang apa tadi...?" tanya Sawako dengan mata disipitkan sambil menatap Ritsu dengan tatapan super horor. "Apa yang aku kerjakan tadi katamu ...?"

Nyali Ritsu mendadak ciut. "T-tidak, aku c-cuma bercanda ..."

Azusa menghembuskan napasnya. "Kenapa kita tidak latihan saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa latihan kalau belum makan kuenya Mugi-chan..." sahut Yui sambil ikut menidurkan badannya di atas meja. "Ingin kue, ingin kue, ingin kue ..."

"Senpai seperti anak kecil," komentar Azusa sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai, bagaimana kalau latihan?"

"Aku ini tidak punya tenaga kalau belum makan, Azusa," jawab Ritsu.

"Ricchan! Kau memang sobat terbaikku!" seru Yui sambil memeluk Ritsu yang ada di seberangnya dengan menelungkup di atas meja. "Aku ingin kue Mugi-chaaan!"

Mio menghela napas. "Kalau tiga orang tidak bisa latihan sih, sama artinya dengan tidak bisa latihan, Azusa," ucap Mio pada gadis berambut kucir dua di hadapannya. Azusa mengangguk, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Oh, kalau begitu begini saja." Azusa beranjak dari duduknya. "Uang kas klub ada berapa?"

"Tidak banyak," jawab Sawako. "Memangnya kenapa, Azusa-chan?"

"Berikan uangnya padaku!" perintah Azusa sambil menodongkan tangannya tepat ke wajah guru pembina klub musik ringan berkacamata yang bingung karena diperintah oleh anak umur enam belas tahun yang notabene adalah anak didiknya. "Tapi ... habis ini latihan, ya?"

"Azunyan mau pergi kemana?" tanya Yui begitu melihat Azusa melenggang pergi, meninggalkan ruang musik setelah mendapatkan uang dari Sawako. Semua mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Azusa kembali membawa sekantung plastik. "Ini! Aku bawa lima buah roti dan satu bungkus teh. Biar aku yang seduhkan untuk kalian."

Ritsu, Yui, dan Sawako sontak menghampiri anggota paling muda dalam Houkago Tea Time itu lalu menyembahnya bagaikan raja. "Azusa, kau penyelamat hidupku!" seru Ritsu dengan wajah sumringah.

" _Arigatou,_ Azusa-chan," ucap Sawako sambil bersikap manis di hadapan Azusa.

"Kue!" seru Yui tanpa menyadari benda apa sebenarnya yang digenggam Azusa.

Azusa tidak mengindahkan ketiga orang itu. Ditatapnya Mio lalu ditanya, "Mio-senpai mau teh juga?"

Mio tersenyum. "Boleh juga," ucapnya sambil beranjak bangun. "Kalau begitu, biar aku ikut membantumu. Setelah ini, kita bisa langsung latihan."

Azusa tersenyum. Akhirnya, mereka berdua menyeduh teh bersama. Ketiga orang tadi kini sibuk berharap sambil duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Mio hanya bisa mendesah melihat ketiga orang itu. _Kenapa pembina klub juga sikapnya tidak benar? Ketua klub juga sama saja_ , omelnya dalam hati.

.

Mugi tertawa kecil. "Jadi, Azusa-chan membeli roti-roti itu dimana?"

"Sepertinya di kantin sekolah," jawab Mio asal sambil meneguk teh yang telah disediakan Sumire sebelumnya. "Atau di toko sekitar sekolah. Sebenarnya kan, banyak toko kue yang enak di sekitar sekolah. Hanya saja, mereka bertiga terlalu malas untuk bangkit."

Mugi tersenyum sambil ikut meminum tehnya. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan latihan kalian tadi?"

Mio menghembuskan napas. "Apa kita pernah kita latihan setelah minum teh, Mugi?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang tidak pernah, ya," gumamnya diiringi senyum manis Mugi yang biasa. "Mio-chan, bagaimana bisa tahu rumahku?"

"Oh, aku meminta Nodoka mencarikan alamat rumahmu," jawab Mio. "Karena anggota klub musik ringan memang tidak ada yang tahu rumahmu dimana. Omong-omong..." Jeda sejenak. "Rumahmu besar dan megah sekali, Mugi."

" _Arigatou_ —terima kasih," senyum Mugi. "Maaf juga aku belum mengundang kalian ke sini, sebab di sini hampir selalu penuh. Kau lihat tamu orang tuaku di bawah tadi, kan?"

"Aku paham, kok," angguk Mio.

"Eh iya, ada apa Mio-chan sampai datang ke sini?" tanya Mugi. "Apa ada formulir yang harus diisi dan dikumpulkan besok?"

Mio menggeleng. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, walau aku tahu itu keterlaluan karena sampai sekarang pun kau masih sakit."

Mugi mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu?"

Mio menggenggam tangan Mugi. "Cepat sembuh, Mugi! Aku minta dengan sangat!" Mio menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mulai depresi menghadapi Ritsu dan Yui yang terlalu santai menghadapi tahun kita kali ini. Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa mereka sebegitu santainya menghadapi ujian ... Mugi, cepat sembuh dan bantu aku!"

Mugi menganga sejenak sebelum ia dapat menguasai raut wajahnya kembali. "Mio-chan, depresi mau ujian, ya?"

"Mungkin," kekeh Mio geli. "Mungkin aku lelah karena sudah lama tidak bermain musik bersama."

Mugi tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, Mio-chan. Besok aku akan sembuh."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Mio sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Mugi hanya menjawab pertanyaan Mio dengan senyum. "Mio-chan sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Lihat, sudah nyaris gelap."

Mio tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia beranjak bangun sambil menarik tasnya yang ia letakkan di lantai tadi. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Mugi. Cepat sembuh."

Mugi mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Mio-chan."

.

Pagi itu, Mio berangkat sendirian ke sekolah. Tidak, bukan karena Ritsu kesiangan dan dia malas menunggunya atau bagaimana, melainkan karena Mio memang sengaja berangkat lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Dia sudah merasa muak dengan ujian dan merasa harus memainkan kembali Elizabeth, basnya tercinta.

 _Piano?_ pikirnya heran begitu tiba di depan ruang musik. _Siapa yang sepagi ini sudah bermain piano di sekolah?_

"Ah? Mugi?" ucap Mio ketika ia sudah membuka pintu ruang musik. Rupanya, bukan piano yang ia dengar melainkan _keyboard_ , _keyboard_ yang biasa dimainkan Mugi ketika mereka tampil.

"Oh." Mugi menghentikan permainannya sambil menoleh ke arah pintu ruang musik. "Selamat pagi, Mio-chan."

"Pagi," jawab Mio sambil meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas kursi panjang milik ruang klub mereka. "Kamu sudah sembuh?"

"Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik," jawab Mugi dengan senyum. "Terima kasih sudah menjengukku kemarin ya, Mio-chan, aku jauh merasa lebih baik setelah mengobrol denganmu."

"Sama-sama," senyum Mio kecil. "Dan maaf juga aku malah menambah beban pikiranmu dengan meminta tolong soal menghadapi ujian, bukannya menyemangatimu agar cepat sembuh."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," balas si pirang. "Justru karena permintaan tolong Mio-chan itulah aku jadi bersemangat untuk sembuh."

"Kau itu ... aneh sekali, Mugi."

Mugi hanya membalas perkataan Mio dengan kekehan pelan. "Jadi bagaimana, Mio-chan? Mau bermain musik denganku? Kebetulan aku juga sudah rindu sekali bermain _keyboard_."

Mio mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Pagi itu, Mugi dan Mio menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengisi ruang musik dengan alunan petikan bas serta melodi dari _keyboard_. Dan benar, depresi dan rasa sakit mereka memang berhasil hilang setelah keduanya selesai memainkan beberapa lagu pagi itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ini adalah _draft_ yang amat sangat lama mendekam di _laptop_. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kapan aku nulis ini dan kenapa aku bisa nulis ini :")) wkwk

Bisa dibilang Mugi dan Mio adalah dua karakter kesukaanku di K-ON, mungkin karena sosok mereka yang bisa dibilang adalah sosok dewasa di dalam grup, juga rambutnya panjang. Aku hampir selalu suka cewek rambut panjang soalnya kalo di animanga, whehehe.

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
